


An Underwear Tale

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: There's the cute neighbor in the hall in nothing but his underwear. (mander3_swish I'm not sure it was the neighbor you were envisioning, but I rarely take the easy way out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/gifts).



> Timeline: QAF: AU any time – in canon otherwise – Brian owns Kinnetik  
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Queer As Folk_ are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> 
> 
> Banner (and beta) by the nicest Beta a girl could have such_a_steph who always takes what I write and makes it more visually interesting and so much smarter.

"Goddammit!" Brian Kinney slammed the flat of his hand into the locked door to the loft. For good measure, he kicked the door with his unshod foot – a mistake. "Fuck! Shit! Fucking Hell!" _Goddammit his toe hurt like fucking hell!_

A snickering laugh pulled Brian’s attention temporarily away from the throbbing in his toe. He looked across the landing to the door opposite his. In the dimness of the emergency lights he could make out a blond head. Oh yes, his new neighbor. "What are you looking at?"

Justin gave Brian a look up and down. He was a cool drink of water in the hot summer heat, dressed in nothing but a 2xist thong that did little to contain the contents of his basket. Justin lifted his head and looked directly into Brian’s eyes. "Nothing." Brian raised an eyebrow. Justin shrugged. "You. Guess you forgot your key."

"I don’t need a fucking key." Brian pulled at the door uselessly at the door. "Usually," he amended. "Fucking teenagers pulling the fucking fire alarm! Fucking heat and power outages! I wouldn’t need a fucking key if the power was on." Brian gestured to the covered keypad next to the door.

Justin pulled a key from the pocket of his summer-weight robe. "Well, I guess it helps to be prepared."

"What are you, some kind of fucking boy scout?"

"Actually, yes, a fucking Eagle Scout." One thing his father demanded of him – before he threw him out on his ass.

"Last time I looked they were all gay, you know."

"That doesn’t bother me, I was already gay. Last time I checked, the rumor mill has you as gay, too. What do you have against Boy Scouts?"

"Their fucking hypocritical policies for leadership."

"Yeah, well…" Justin turned to unlock his door. He opened it and turned back. "I don’t suppose you might want to come in to…" he waved his hand.

Brian hit his door one more time and crossed the landing. "Thanks, I can call my friend Mikey – he has a key."

Justin looked at his cell phone. "Really? Even at three thirty in the morning my best friend wouldn’t come to rescue me. In fact, Daphne’d probably hang up on my ass."

"Three Thirty? Fuck, I have an eight thirty meeting, Mikey will just have to bite the bull… WHOA!" Brian halted in the doorframe as he was assaulted by cool wafts of air conditioning. "How the fuck do you have an apartment that’s an ice box in this heat and during a power outage?"

"Backup generator. When I bought the loft, I had it installed – I okayed it with the management company. I need it for my studio."

"What kind of fucking studio? Ice sculpture?" Brian muttered more to himself than his neighbor as he entered the loft. It was a smaller footprint than his, but then Brian remembered the unit was two stories. Probably why Brian didn’t see his neighbor that much – the kitchen and living space were downstairs and upstairs was just a bedroom and bath. He probably only used the door on this story because the keypad was out of service on the lower floor. Brian shivered as gooseflesh chased along his exposed body. He rubbed his arms to dispel the cold. 

"Hey, you want something to put on? You look a little cold," Justin couldn’t help admiring Brian in his near-naked glory and discomfort in the minimal covering. But the exposed god standing in his bedroom hallway was also making him a bit uncomfortable – in a tightening in his briefs kind of way. _Too bad you didn’t grab a pair of boxers on your way out the door, Justin._

"Yeah, whatever." Brian looked around. The hall overlooked the loft below. Steps ran down along one wall. Two doors stood open.

Justin walked into his bedroom. Brian followed and bounced onto the bed. 

Ignoring the nearly nude figure reclining in his rumpled sheets, Justin poked around his drawers. The man was at least a head taller than him, but slighter built. _My sweats would probably fit at the waist, but he’d be lucky if they covered his knees._

"Nice sheets." Brian ran his hand along the obviously expensive and thick fabric. He flipped it across his hips.

"Just make yourself at home," Justin muttered a bit perturbed, still rummaging around for something that might fit his neighbor.

"Hey, mind if I borrow your phone?" Brian picked it up from the bedside table and waited on Justin.

"Yeah, sure." _Whatever._

"Hey! Blondie! What’s your access code. And while you’re at it what’s your name anyway?"

"My name is Justin and my code is 3434." Justin replied through gritted teeth. _It’s like he owns the friggin' place!_

Oblivious, Brian punched in the code. "Thanks… oh, I’m Brian."

"Of course you are." Justin’s reply didn’t even make it to Brian’s ears. He turned around. A pair of paint splattered, well-worn sweats and an oversize t-shirt he got free at some event would have to do.

Brian gave him an upward thrust of his chin in acknowledgement, but didn’t move to put on the clothes. In fact, he lay on the bed with the sheet barely covering his body as he stroked the Egyptian cotton in a manner that made Justin’s mouth salivate.

"Mikey! … Well, of course I know it’s three-thirty… of course I know you have work in the morning… Why am I calling? I thought you’d never shut up so I could tell you. The power went out to the building, then those fucking teenagers from the first floor pulled the fire alarm. I got locked out of the loft… No, I don’t need you to bring me the key now… My neighbor’s letting me crash in his spare bedroom…" Brian gave Justin a half-hearted apologetic smile. "No, no, really, morning’s fine… just get your ass here by seven-thirty. I have an important call at eight-thirty and a more important meeting at nine… Yeah, kind of like the old days, but without the getting wasted and sex part…" Brian hung up the phone and deposited it on the table. He settled back down in the bed and pulled up the sheet.

Justin stared at Brian. _What the fuck?! When had he offered up a "spare room"?_ He didn’t have a spare room – this was his bedroom – his ONLY bedroom. For that matter, his only bed.

"Hey!" Justin pushed at Brian’s shoulder and tried not to think about how good the warm, bare flesh felt.

"Huh?" Brian looked up with slightly bleary eyes. Justin stared at him, somehow the older man was already halfway asleep.

"You can’t stay here. I don’t have another bedroom, this is my bed."

Brian’s response was to roll over and lift up the sheet slightly before his arm dropped and the sheet with it.

"You have to leave." When Brian made no move to leave the warmth of the bed, Justin shoved him. "Get up!"

"Fuck! What is your problem?" Brian looked up at the blond. He was cute in his angry little snit. "Look, I have an important meeting tomorrow – make that this morning – and I can’t go to it looking like shit. We can share the bed, it’s a friggin’ island – you’re not that big. I don’t bite – well, unless requested. And like you I’m usually prepared, though in this case I’m afraid I don’t have any pockets to stash condoms or lube. So, your virtue is safe with me Eagle Scout." Brian rolled over so Justin was presented with his fine back and tantalizing backside encased in the straps of the thong.

"Fucking hell!" Justin expelled the curse on a soft breeze. Giving up, he climbed into bed and grabbed the sheet away from Brian. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin was having a really hot dream. Strong arms were wrapped around his body. Along his back a smooth male chest molded to his frame. An impressive hard-on rubbed against his ass, as an inquisitive hand traced his own morning wood, helping it to come to it’s full potential.

Justin shifted as he realized he wasn’t asleep and it wasn’t a dream. Brian took the opportunity to possess Justin’s mouth in an earth-shattering kiss. Plunging deep into his mouth, plundering with his tongue as his hands slid Justin’s tighty-whities down his hips.

"Nice package, where’s the condoms and lube?" Brian swooped in for another ground shaking kiss as he freed himself of his thong. "Fuck, you have a great ass." Brian fronted Justin as he waited for a response.

"uh…" Justin wasn’t used to wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am, er, sir. Brian was making it increasingly difficult for Justin to concentrate, but he gestured vaguely to the bedside table. 

Brian groped through the drawer to find the prize – a tube of lube and a condom. Before Justin had a chance to think, two fingers were probing his ass in the most delightful way. Brian swooped in for another kiss, trailing across Justin’s cheek to the spot between Justin’s ear and neck.

Justin heard a keening noise and realized it was coming from himself. Probing fingers departed and Justin could feel the head of Brian’s cock breach his hole. _Fuck that felt good!_ It had been too damn long. He gave himself over to the experience without thought to repercussions.

Brian shifted and lifted Justin to his knees for better purchase. The blond was a class A fuck; Brian bore down and the smaller man responded beautifully. Meeting every thrust, Justin pushed back, helping Brian to go deeper. _Deeper… harder… faster… no, slo-o-o-wer._

Justin grabbed the sheets in fists and buried his shoulder against the mattress. His teeth nipped at his knuckles and the sheets he held. _Fuck, Brian knew what the hell he was doing._ Justin attempted to move a hand toward his cock, only to have it shoved away. Brian’s practiced stroke increased Justin’s pleasure.

Brian felt the change in Justin, as Justin felt it himself. He erupted in strings of pearly white cum, coating the sheets, his chest and Brian’s hand. Justin’s internal reaction tightened the hold of Brian’s cock as he echoed his response, collapsing down on top of Justin, forcing him into the mattress, before shifting to his side.

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes. "Holy fucking hell, that was hot," Brian said as he licked the cum from his hand. Justin didn’t think he’d seen anything more erotic – of course his brain wasn’t working on all circuits.

Brian made short work of removing and tying off the condom just as pounding on the door alerted them to company.

"Brian!" **thump, thump, thump** "Brian!"

"That’s my key, gotta run. It was truly one phenomenal fuck."

Brian alighted to the door buck-naked. Justin, still stunned from the full experience of Brian and his quick escape, buried his face in his pillow and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian gently closed the door, before turning to Michael and his key.

"You told me to be here by seven-thirty."

"And your punctuality is appreciated."

"Yours isn’t. And where the fuck are your clothes? As if I don’t have some idea."

"The fucking teenagers on the first floor pulled the alarm at three A. M. Of course, I don’t have any clothes." Noting the power was back on, Brian bypassed the key and punched in the code to access the apartment.

"Fucking great!" Michael whined, "You didn’t even need the fucking key. You could have called me."

"I didn’t know the power was back on. And I appreciate you coming over to rescue me." Brian headed to the shower, only to stop halfway up the steps. "Mikey, I do appreciate you bringing over your key. If you want to meet me at the diner, I’ll buy you lunch. But right now I need a shower and to get to work. You know the way out." Brian disappeared through the wall of panels.

"You can fucking give me a lift to work. Ben dropped me off." Michael called after Brian before wandering into the living room area. He plopped down on the couch and picked up the latest UnderGear catalog. "Does anyone ever really buy this shit?" Michael spent more time checking out the models than what they were wearing.

Seventeen minutes later, Brian alighted down the stairs looking impeccable in Armani. He hesitated when he saw Michael. "You still here?"

"Yeah, you owe me a ride to work."

"Mikey, it’s a five minute walk."

"It’s raining."

Brian refrained from making comments about not melting. Instead he grabbed his Burberry trench from the closet before collecting his computer and stowing it in his briefcase. "Okay, let’s go."

Michael was off the couch and out the door. They made their way down to the parking garage with little fanfare, before heading off for work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian shook the hands of the CEO of Barkmore Manor – a regional chain of doggy day care and kennels boasting premium pet accommodations for day "visitors", sleep-away campers and "spa retreats" for longer stay dogs. Barkmore Manor was looking to expand their franchises into the Northeast, Mid-Atlantic and Southeast markets. And Kinnetik was going to make the expansion a success to the tune of a six figure, two year contract – with additional lucrative incentives for hitting and exceeding goals. "Thank you for your time. Cynthia will see you out, please feel free to reach out to her with any questions that might crop up. She will be taking care of your account personally."

Cynthia shepherded Lynn Marrazetti out the conference room door. Ted was about to follow when Brian beckoned him back.

"Schmidt!"

Ted flinched. "I didn’t do it!"

Brian’s eyebrows raised, "What didn’t you do?"

Caught off guard, Ted realized he was likely admitting to something he knew nothing about. "Whatever it is you are accusing me of!"

"Theodore, I’m not accusing you of anything. In fact, I need your help tracking down Rod…"

"Rod?"

"You know, the management company guy for the loft building and the other Kinnetik properties."

"Randall."

"Whatever, just tell him to get his ass in here this afternoon and bring the paperwork on the co-op agreement for the first floor apartments." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian pressed the intercom on his phone, "What?" Could this day get any worse? Things were going so well this morning, but this afternoon had been going steadily down hill. One of the models on the Louisville Slugger shoot had been caught a compromising position with the very Mormon, very married catcher for the Pittsburgh Pirates. It seemed he played catcher on and off the field. _Fuck! And was he expected to make baseball bats sexy? I guess if it’s going up your butt…_

Brian’s office door opened and Ted ushered in a tall elegant blonde woman, looking decidedly cool and comfortable in an impeccably pressed linen dress and matching jacket.

"Please, Ms. Taylor, have a seat." Ted offered the woman a seat across from Brian’s desk. As she settled into the chair, Brian shot Ted a _What the fuck?_ look.

"Ms Taylor…"

"Jennifer, please." She smiled at Ted, then turned and smiled at Brian.

"Jennifer. I’d like to introduce you to Brian Kinney. He’s the CEO of Kinnetik, Inc. and all it’s holdings including the diner on Liberty Avenue, Babylon…"

"And the loft building on Tremont you asked me to come and speak with you regarding." Jennifer finished. She rose from her seat and extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kinney."

"What happened to Rod?" Brian asked as he shook her hand.

"Randall." Ted and Jennifer chimed in.

"Whoever."

"Mr. Kinney, perhaps it would be easier if I explained."

Brian took his seat and leaned back in his chair. "Oh please, do…"

Jennifer ignored the sarcasm – she’d been warned. "Randall moved to Miami to get married. Burwalter-Knolls has been managing your properties. The more commercial properties – the diner and Babylon have gone to their commercial real estate holdings group for management. I’ve taken over management of the Tremont Street property and am available to you for management of other residential investments you may make if you like."

"So Burwalter-Knolls sent over some underling…"

"Actually, Mr. Kinney," Jennifer smoothly cut in. "I bought out the contract from Burwalter-Knolls. While I am affiliated with Burwalter-Knolls, I own my own agency." _That ought to shut up him up for a moment._

Brian considered the women in front of him for a moment. She wasn’t some bored housewife playing at real estate agent. "So tell me, Jennifer. How is it if all my other investment stayed with Burwalter-Knolls, the Tremont property ended up with you?"

"BKI has been divesting themselves of residential real estate management. They’re better able and suited to serving the commercial real estate market. And truthfully, there’s better economy of scale and profit in commercial real estate. Simply put, you are served better by them for your commercial holdings. However, given the nature of residential real estate, you are better working with an individual or agency who is able to provide the level of personal customer service the residential renter or co-op board requires. As an affiliated agency owner, I am better suited to address your needs and have greater flexibility to provide the needed customer service required. The Tremont property fits the profile of the types of properties I sell and I am interested in growing the management part of my business. And, of course, there’s the personal connection."

Brian took the bait. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

"My son lives in the building."

"Don’t tell me your son is one of the miscreant teenagers I’m trying to evict."

Jennifer trilled a laugh. "I’m sure that wasn’t meant to be compliment, but it has been several years since Justin was a teenager. Though he does look younger than his years."

_Justin?! Surely, not… But how many Justins could possibly be in one small building?_

"Justin?"

"My son. He recently purchased a unit in your building."

Brian fixed a smile to his face. "Lovely."

"Actually, it is a very nice unit and suits his needs perfectly. But I wasn’t summoned here to talk about his residency. According to Mr. Schmidt, there seems to be an issue with the first floor tenants."

"Fucking teenagers."

"Well, that in of itself isn’t in violation of the co-op agreement. However, they are illegally sub-letting, and that is in violation of the co-op agreement."

Brian was impressed. It seemed Justin’s mommy had done her homework. "So, can I kick them out?"

"Technically, yes."

"…but?"

"I’d like you to authorize me to contact the co-op owners. I’m pretty sure the sub-lease tenants are only here for the summer. Since your co-op owners are sub-letting, they may want to sell – which you have first right to purchase their units back at fair market value. Would you be interested in buying them out? You may want the remainder of the sub-let time to organize your financing and arrange for the purchase."

"Ted?" Brian looked to his CEO and financial advisor.

"You are in a position to make the purchase. The question would be, do you want to buy the units only to sell them again or do you want to rent them."

"Or..."

Brian and Ted looked at Jennifer. Brian raised an eyebrow.

"I’d like to suggest an alternative. Purchase the units back and convert them into retail space." 

"Why would I want to do that?"

Ted stepped in, "Actually Bri – Jennifer may be right to suggest the choice. I’d like to hear her reasoning."

"When you purchased and converted the building to co-op, the area near Tremont and Liberty Avenue was undergoing gentrification. The area has changed in the past seven years. Buildings such as yours are mixed use residential and commercial. I’m betting the folks living on the ground floor are not enthused about being at street level – though the back garden area is somewhat of a draw. As such, they likely only found teens – well, actually college students - to rent to due to the level of where they are in the building. Other buildings along the street – including the two buildings adjacent on Tremont are providing commercial space on their ground floor units."

"But I don’t want to deal with a never ending revolving door of here today gone tomorrow trendy boutiques, or the smells and noise of a restaurant."

"I can understand – no restaurants – I don’t think that will be a problem. I’m pretty sure my son would be interested in one of the units for gallery space. He’s already in the building and is using his unit for both home and studio."

Brian mulled over the idea. "A gallery might work, there would be a low amount of traffic from vendors and minimal noise from customers. Plus, it is likely to keep reasonable hours. What about the other space?"

"I have a client who is a florist specializing in events – rather than daily delivery – who is looking for a working space. Again, a customer who would have minimal traffic and noise. Between a gallery and a florist, you would have steady income and reduce the amount of neighbors to deal with. And both would have low impact when it came to waste and foot traffic."

Brian stood up and walked around his desk. He extended his hand. "Jennifer, a pleasure. Please get your proposed figures to Ted so he can run the numbers. In the meanwhile, see what you can do to minimize the noise and annoyance of the illegal sub-tenants. Perhaps if you scare the lease holders enough, the sale price will drop."

Brian turned to his right hand man. "Ted – make it happen."

Brian strode out the door.

Jennifer watched Brian’s retreat, nonplussed. "What was that?"

Ted smiled. "Brian is very decisive. Once he's made up his mind, he doesn't waste time. Your suggestions all have merit. He can see it. Now all he needs is the proof. He really wants to get rid of those teenagers."

Jennifer just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian dragged his ass into the elevator. His day had been long and he didn’t want to trudge up the four flights of stairs this evening. Shower, takeout and bed. Maybe he’d skip the takeout.

"Hold the elevator." A disembodied voice spoke from behind a four foot square brown craft paper wrapped… thing.

Brian held his arm out to stop the gate from closing on the large item and smaller person. Well-worn and stained Converse high tops were almost the only thing viewable from behind the package.

Justin moved into view as he backed into the elevator. _OMG! Brian the magnificent! Play it cool._ "Third floor please."

Brian punched the button then leaned in, getting a sniff of slightly warm, slightly sweaty Justin. Brian whispered in Justin’s ear, "I met your mommy today."

Justin noticeably stiffened, whether from confines of the elevator or breathless whisper that sent a chill down his spine, he didn’t know and didn’t care. He shuffled a side step, his movement limited by the wrapped canvas in his hands. It took him a couple of seconds before he processed the breathy comment. "Huh?" _Fuck! Could I sound any more lame?_ "My mother?" Justin’s voice broke on the "th" making him sound like even more of an idiot.

"Yes, it seems your mommy is the management company for my building."

"What building?"

"This building."

Justin swung around, barely missing Brian with the unwieldy package. "She… what?" Softer and under his breath, "I’m going to kill her… and Daphne. I know Daphne put her up to this!"

Brian chuckled a warm laugh. So Sonny Boy didn’t know his mommy was keeping an eye on him. Priceless! 

The elevator stopped on the third floor. Justin ambled out, then tried to figure out how to hold the package and enter his code.

Brian stepped out as well; suddenly he wasn’t quite so tired and worn out from the day. It might have something to do with that fabulous ass that Justin kept shifting from one cheek to the other as he tried to make up his mind. Brian set down his briefcase. "Here, I’ll hold it." Brian deftly took the package from Justin before he had a chance to protest.

Justin turned to the keypad, shielding it with his body. Brian turned his head, rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting. When the apartment door opened, Brian stepped across the threshold before Justin could block his way. "Grab my briefcase, would you?"

"Interesting." Brian surveyed the room. He saw the whole thing now. The two stories of window brought in tremendous light – and heat, even with the double glazing – if not abated by the addition of neatly placed ventilation worked into the ceiling and along the frame of the windows.

The living space was minimized, dominated by some sort of structure holding canvases. The walls held works of brilliant colors. Brian could feel the energy and emotion.

"Your stuff?" He looked at Justin who merely nodded.

Brian stepped closer to examine each piece. He stopped in front of a painting that was a mix of blues and blacks. He could feel his groin tighten. _Why Justin, you dirty dog!_

Brian reached out and grabbed Justin. "Brilliant!" He pulled Justin in front of him so they could view the painting together. Brian ground his groin into Justin as he ground out his words, "Fuck-king brilliant!"

Justin flushed. Sure people responded to his paintings, but this study in black and blue had always been a bit of a laugh for him. A final FUCK YOU! to a particularly outspoken and homophobic "Christian" professor he’d had at PIFA. The man had gone on and on about the use of shadow and light and texture. How Justin’s work evoked emotion. The man didn’t have a clue. And here in the span of less than a minute, Brian had seen through the abstract for what the work was.

The dry humping waned as Brian’s hands moved to the waistband of Justin’s cargo pants. The warm pads of Brian’s fingertips teased him sexily, as Justin felt his cock respond.

Brian leaned in close and whispered in Justin’s ear. "You’re a naughty, naughty boy. Does your mommy know what you've been painting?" Brian bit Justin’s ear lobe lightly, tugging then licking along the marks left by his teeth.

"It would be fun to find out just how much of you is in this. Of course, we’d need a few more bodies to recreate the entire painting."

Justin had been so mesmerized by Brian’s voice and the erotic play of Brian's tongue on his neck, he was unprepared when he felt his pants drop. 

Brian turned Justin so they faced one another, his hands smoothed up Justin’s chest pushing his tee and hoody over his shoulders and down his arms. Brian captured Justin’s mouth, licking his lips and demanding entry. 

The warmth of Brian’s hand and mouth was an erotic contrast to the chill of the ventilation that travelled along Justin’s skin. Brian wound a path down Justin’s chest, lapping at one nipple until the nub hardened, then crossing to the other for equal treatment. Justin whimpered and fussed as the heat of Brian’s mouth and tongue battled with the cooler circulating air. Brian played a bit more before winding his way lower to the white waistband of Justin’s briefs. 

"Kick off your shoes." Brian’s voice was impatient. He wanted Justin fully naked.

Justin obeyed automatically. 

"Did you fuck them with your cock? Did they fuck you? Did they suck you? Worship you? Or did you just lean against the wall – watching and jerking off?"

With Justin free of his sneakers, Brian pushed the white briefs down Justin’s legs and off of Justin’s feet. Justin leaned against the wall where the painting hung, and Brian leaned in, licking a bead of pre-cum from the weeping slit of Justin’s magnificent cock.

"So sweet, for such a naughty, naughty boy."

Justin closed his eyes and gave himself over to the warm of Brian’s mouth. _Fuck! Brian was amazing. He could fill a canvas with the feel of Brian Kinney._ Justin could feel saliva pool on his tongue. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ His mind chanted until it burst forth from his lips. "Yes!"

The corners of Brian’s mouth tugged into a smile, as he leaned in and deep throated the luscious cock in his mouth. Justin did taste sweet as he nibbled and licked along the shaft. Brian buried his nose in Justin’s pubes. They had the smell of clean sweat, like a man. Brian nuzzled his balls, large and full and ready for him. Brian swooped in again and swallowed Justin, throwing his mind off balance and making Justin weak in the knees. Justin’s hands found Brian’s shoulders and moved to comb through his auburn hair. "Fuck." The whispered curse was a caress. Brian scooped Justin closer pulling his ass cheeks apart and teasing the flesh now exposed.

Brian used his tongue to tease and swirl until he knew Justin would not last much longer. One deep, hard suck and Justin exploded in his mouth, the orgasm ricocheting through his body, erupting in wave after wave of creamy cum. Brian moved up and down along Justin’s shaft, experiencing the orgasm with the younger man, insuring no seed escaped.

Justin’s body gave one last tremor before he slid down the wall into a quivering mass.

Brian crawled his way up Justin’s body, retracing his route along Justin’s alabaster chest; flicking the nubs of his nipples before claiming his mouth, letting the younger man taste himself. "Fuck! You’re like being hurled into the sun." Brian laughed as he collapsed on top of Justin, the soft weave of his suit providing a modicum of warmth. Brian levered himself up, and reached out to pull Justin to his feet. He looked around and surmised the bedroom was probably the best option.

Justin didn’t even protest as he was pulled and prodded up the staircase. He crawled into bed, intent to sleep, not bothering to worry about Brian. Which, when he looked back on the evening was probably pretty stupid.

Brian shook his head at the lack of stamina Justin had. Brian was sure he had nearly ten years on the boy. He grabbed a hanger from the closet, cringing at the plastic – at least it’s not wire. He divested himself of his suit and used the bathroom before joining Justin on the bed.

Pulling supplies from the bedside drawer, Brian moved in to enjoy the second act of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something was nibbling at that perfect spot just below his ear. Justin could feel his nerve endings chase along his neck and resonate in the far reaches along his body. His shoulders hunched up to capture the erotic rumblings of his erogenous zones, hoping to prolong that wonderful feeling. Every turn of his body made was met with shivering thrills of warm lips and fingertips. Lightly stroking and ever moving, Justin failed to keep hold of the feelings for more than a moment before they moved on, shifting the senses from one part of his body to another. Warm lips became wet as they licked and sucked along his neck, his shoulder, his stomach. Sweeping fingers became more insistent as they spread and explored the dark folds of skin between his legs and ass.

The snick of the tube of lube expelled Justin from his sensual haze and pulled him clearly into the present. He was about to have sex for the third time in 24 hours with a virtual stranger. _A fucking amazing sex god of a stranger!_ Justin tried to frame it within his mind. Sure he’d had anonymous sex in a back room or a one night stand on occasion. And he could argue Brian wasn’t really anonymous, but rather an acquaintance – a co-tenant. _Oh yeah, like that makes it better – not! He’d think about it tomorrow._ For now he was going to enjoy whatever the hell this was with his sexy neighbor. Justin pushed logic and reasoning out of the bed. For tonight, there only needed to be two people occupying the space.

Brian licked Justin’s neck, as lube covered fingers traced circles around his hole. Whatever had been on Justin’s mind appeared to have passed because he was now fully engaged. Justin spread his legs to make room for Brian, rising to meet the probing digits, sighing his pleasure, undulating as Brian brought him back to a fevered pitch.

Justin reached to Brian, grabbing at his shoulders, wanting to connect, "Brian…"

Brian reached blindly for the condom packet, tearing the corner with his teeth, freeing the disk to roll it down on his dick. 

"now… Now!" The urgency in Justin’s voice snapped Brian into swift action. Brian soothed Justin’s hip with one hand as he guided his cock to Justin’s hole with the other. 

"Uhh… uhhn…" Justin’s approving little moans urged Brian on. Justin rolled his hips up, making himself more accessible and reveling in the pinch and warm fullness of Brian. Whatever resistance Justin's body may have instinctually had fell by the wayside as Brian pushed fully home.

"Mmmm…" Brian's satisfied groan purred in Justin's ear.

"MMMmmm hummmmm," Justin growled back with a small buck letting Brian know he didn’t expect Brian to rest on his laurels.

Starting slowly Brian began the ancient dance of push and pull, nipping at whatever part of Justin was exposed and available. A deep thrust, a nibble on his neck. A pull back, a lick on Justin's finger. 

Justin reached out to touch Brian, grasping him closer, pressing kisses along his neck, his jaw. Swept up in the emotion, Justin's movements became frenzied as Brian's sensual thrust and parry urged him on. He bit and sucked, leaving marks that would take more than a night to fade.

The raw nature of Justin's reactions moved Brian to redouble his efforts. Deeper, harder, grinding their hips together so they were one in body and movement, grinding their mouths together, devouring any air that might separate them.

Justin felt his orgasm build – his balls tightened as cock was stimulated by the constant rubbing of flesh where his groin met Brian's stomach. No hand was needed as pearly strings of cum shot forth from Justin's dick, coating their stomachs and chests. The quick fire reaction of Justin's muscles contracting down on Brian's cock was an exquisite squeeze, milking Brian's response. They collapsed back to the mattress, even as aftershocks rolled through their bodies wringing every last drop they had to offer.

Hips and knees splayed, Justin reveled in the dead weight of Brian covering his body. 

Circulation from the air conditioning was quickly cooling what was moments ago hot sweat, causing a shiver to skim down Brian's back. He didn't want to move, but there were any number of reasons he shouldn't stay.

Carefully holding onto the condom, he separated himself from Justin, trying to ignore the piercing at his heart when he heard the younger man whimper in response. He shifted to one side telling himself he needed to get up and move. Go home… to his own bed. Alone. But his bodied betrayed him as he felt the lethargy settle in. 

In the end, it was all Brian could do to break the contact between himself and the warm blond along his side. A shift of his hip and Justin rolled back then folded into the curve of Brian's torso and hips. _It felt good. Better, it felt right._ Brian tried not to let his brain overthink the situation. Ultimately, Brian gave into satisfied exhaustion and his thoughts gave way to dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say that Brian Kinney was a demanding lover was an understatement. For the fourth time that night Justin responded as the older man reached out for him. Brian seemed to know every pleasure point and erogenous zone on his body – some Justin didn't even know he had. Brian was creative, and demanding and even playful at times. He took pleasure and joy in pushing and teasing Justin, driving to the brink only to pull him back. 

Brian reached into Justin's bedside drawer only to come up empty handed. _What the fuck?_ "Hey! There's no condoms – where's the rest of your stash."

"Huh?" Justin rose up on his elbows.

"Your drawer's out of condoms – where are the rest of them? The bathroom?"

Justin looked at Brian with bleary, sleepy eyes. "Huh? Condoms? In the drawer."

"No, you're… – there aren't any left in the drawer. Where do you keep the rest? In the bathroom."

Justin's eyebrows furrowed, confused. "I don't have any other ones… I don't go through them that fast.

Brian grabbed Justin by the arm, "Fuck this. I have some at the loft."

Justin tried to concentrate on what Brian was saying, but he couldn't figure out what was happening. Brian was leading him down the hallway to the fourth floor door. 

Brian opened the door, the landing light streamed in the doorway, his magnificent nakedness exposed. Justin tried to shrink back as his brain kicked in. "We can't go out there – we don't have any clothes on!"

But Brian didn't stop, and Justin was dragged along. "It's like four a.m. – believe me no one's going to see us. We're the only residents on this floor." 

Before Justin could react, Brian had punched in his security code, opened the door and was pulling Justin inside as he turned to reset the security system and lock the loft door.

The light gradually rose to a level enabling Justin to see more than just shadows. But Brian was a man on the mission, and Justin didn't have a chance to see anything other than the stairs and the large bed that dominated the paneled room.

Justin turned to speak and Brian pushed him onto the bed intent on completing what he'd started in the apartment next door.

"Brian… Brian… Brian!"

Justin's voice penetrated the sexual haze that was Brian's brain, enough to make him realize Justin wasn't reacting in passion. Brian stopped and looked down at Justin. "Now what?"

"Uh, well, now I'm awake, and I like… I gotta go."

Brian collapsed onto the bed on his back. "Of course, you do." He rolled his eyes and rose, grabbing Justin and steering him into the bathroom. Brian waived his hand to the wall, "Choose your poison."

Justin looked confused as he faced both a toilet and a urinal. He shrugged and flipped up the toilet seat and proceeded to do what he needed to.

Brian joined him in his bio-break, using the urinal mounted on the wall, quickly finishing his business.

Justin made short work of the need and closed the lid and flushed the toilet. 

He made his way to the sink where Brian was washing his hands. Justin expelled some soap and started to scrub up. He dried his hand and made a face.

"Now what?" Brian was wondering why he didn't leave Justin in the other apartment and just jerk off. It would have been more expedient.

Justin wrinkled his nose. "Well, we're kind of…" Justin gestured to the crusty cum clinging to his chest and pubes.

Brian's head dropped back in resignation. He reached into the shower to get the water up to temp before shoving Justin through the door.

Justin opened his mouth to say something, only to have the wall jets engage and start to pound him with warm water, as the rain showerhead gently cascaded more water from above.

Brian grabbed a bar of soap and started to scrub Justin's chest before whirling him around and working on his back.

"Oh but… I can…"

Brian squirted some gel into Justin's hand. "Hair," Brian directed as he returned to soaping Justin and himself.

The first layer cleaned off them both, Brian returned to Justin's body, paying a lot more attention to Justin's butt.

"uhhh…" Justin shifted so his cheeks filled Brian's hands, while his own hands moved to his groin.

"I see we can proceed now."

"Huh?"

But Brian had already pulled a condom from the discreetly placed wall pocket. He slicked it on using the soap as lube. Brian's hands returned to Justin spreading his cheeks and making it more than apparent his expectations.

"In the shower?"

Brian breached Justin's hole, moving slowly, but with obvious purpose.

"Oh! Well, I guess so." Justin shifted his stance to be more accommodating to Brian. "Fuck, that feels so good. Oh, oh, oh!" Justin's response became incomprehensible as Brian's cock assaulted his prostate over and over.

"So fucking tight, damn you have an amazing ass."

Justin babbled as his body relished the invasion. The warm water added an unfamiliar but welcome element. The rising steam enfolded them, creating a moist cocoon.

"Yes! There! Now!" Justin urged Brian on as he leaned back trying to shift their bodies closer.

Brian hand covered Justin, bring Justin to the edge and over before tumbling after. 

Free of the shower, well satisfied and mellow from the amazing fuck, Justin rubbed the thick, thirsty towel down his body. "Why do you have a urinal in your bathroom."

"Would you rather I have it in the kitchen?"

"No, I mean, you don't really see urinals in people's homes."

"It's expedient."

"Huh?"

"I have one in my bathroom at the office. When I was trying to help toilet train my son, I discovered he was a lot more successful at my office than when he was here."

_He has a son?!_ "You have a son? Where is he?"

"Yes, and in bed I would hope. He lives in suburbia with his lezzie mommies."

"Oh." _Not much else to say._

Brian moved to the door throwing his towel in the hamper, before divesting Justin of his as well.

"Bed."

Justin followed along and slipped in the bed without thinking of returning to his home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There were amazing hands rubbing his ass. Justin kept his eyes shut and ground his morning wood into the mattress. He may have even murmured encouragement.

Brian ran his hands across Justin's ass. He was having a hard time identifying what exactly it was about the man in his bed and his ass that was so captivating. Especially, since he'd had said ass at least four times in twenty-four hours. Brian kneaded the bounty of Justin's ass, and could feel him rise up to meet the touch.

_Fuck! It was a pretty amazingly great ass._ Brian let his hands smooth over it again. He noticed the tightening of the muscles and could see Justin rutting against the mattress each time his hand splayed and lightly squeezed. Something caught Brian's eye. He wasn't sure what is was, then as he passed his hand over Justin's ass, there it was again.

Brian stared at Justin's ear and tried another sweep. There! Brian suppressed the laugh bubbling up in his chest. _His fucking ear twitches! Like a dog when you find that one spot!_ Brian leaned down to capture the ear in his teeth as he moved his hands to the sweet spot once again. He could feel the shudder along the nerve. _That's just plain fucking weird._ But Brian was entranced and tried the move over and over again until Justin was batting with his hand at Brian's mouth. Brian moved, when the last wave nearly gave him a black eye. His mouth and tongue followed down Justin's neck and slowly along Justin's spine. Tasting, kissing, teasing.

When Brian came to the point where Justin's ass cheeks rose and divided, he gently pulled the flesh away to admire what he most desired. Brian gently bathed the folds of skin with licks and saliva.

Justin's response was grunts and groans of pleasure along with undulating hips.

Brian formed his tongue into a point and jabbed at the rings of flesh that protected Justin's hole.

"WHOA!" Justin's chest rose from the mattress – his entire body would have followed were it not for Brian's hold on his hips.

Brian buried his face in Justin's ass. "I thought you might be awake."

"I thought I was dreaming."

"I'll take the compliment." Brian returned to his ministrations, making lazy circles with his tongue, occasionally stabbing at Justin's hole.

Justin instinctively brought his legs together and squeezed the muscles of his butt as far as they could go with Brian's hold on them.

"You have a problem?"

"N-n-n-no."

"Then we can resume."

"But?"

"What?"

Justin licked his lips, "Uh, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

A bark of laughter escaped Brian's lips. "I'm fucking eating your ass and rimming you within an inch of your life. You _seemed_ to be enjoying it, but hey, if it's not your thing, I'm not going to waste time." Brian was already pushing away.

"Wait!"

Brian hesitated, giving Justin an obvious look of impatience.

"It's just… I never… I mean, no one's ever…"

"Never? With your ass?"

Justin shook his head and buried his face in the pillow embarrassed.

Brian laughed some more. "Didn't you like it?"

"Nooooooo." The response was partially muffled by the pillow.

"Does that mean you were enjoying yourself?"

Brian could see tinges of red creeping up Justin's neck and flushing the part of Justin's face the pillow was unable to hide.

"So I guess I can continue…"

Justin didn't try to respond he just nodded his head emphatically sure he would die of embarrassment. _If you're going to die, what a way to go!_ Justin could feel the smile on Brian's lips as he resumed the delicious assault on Justin's ass.

The constant stimulation of nerve endings unused to such abuse pushed Justin's passion further until he exploded with nearly no warning into folds of the soft sheets below.

Brian laughed as Justin's ass shook. He gave it a slap for good measure. "My work is done."

Justin craned his head from the pillow, and turned his body so he could better see Brian.

Brian lay along Justin's hip, totally relaxed, sporting an impressive hard-on. 

"Oh, but… I mean you're still…"

Brian leaned back and walked his butt up the bed until he was head to head with Justin. "Any time you want to put me out of my misery, I'd be more than happy to let you have your way with me." To emphasis the offer, he shook his hips at Justin.

Justin licked his lips to keep the drool from escaping. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"hau-hauh, hau-hauh, hau-hauh, hau-hauh"_ the rapid intake and expulsion of breath from Brian's otherwise lifeless form was a testament that Brian wasn't the only one with talent between the sheets.

"Fuck! _…hau-hauh…_ Justin _…hau-hauh…_ painting isn't _…hau-hauh…_ you're only talent." Brian laughed as he shifted to make room in the bed for Justin.

Justin lay along side Brian watching him drift off to slumberland. No longer sleepy, his eyes shifted to the bedside clock. Ten minutes to six. _Should I stay? Should I go? If I stay will there be more sex?_ Justin rubbed his ass. As good as sex was with Brian, his butt needed a break.

Justin started to get out of bed and head to his own apartment when he realized, he didn't have Brian's passcodes. If he left now, the security system might alarm.

Justin fell back into the sheets and willed himself to sleep. The next thing he knew, the alarm clock was sounding and Brian reached across his body to shut it off.

"Uhnph!" Brian grunted encountering an obstacle in his quest to shut off the fucking alarm. On the return from silencing the alarm, his hands took a detour along Justin's hips, seeking, grasping and massaging the younger man's burgeoning hard on. He glanced back at the clock. _Need to multitask._

Brian rose from the bed, and returned to pull Justin along with him. Still half asleep, Justin found himself in the shower with Brian for the second time that morning. It wasn't that it wasn't enjoyable, it was just a little strange. Justin hadn't shared a bath with another person since… well, he couldn't remember ever sharing a bath with another person. He didn't count the community showers at St. James. He tended to avoid those like the plague for fear someone would find out he was gay. And after he came out, he certainly wasn't going to put himself in a vulnerable position.

Brian made short work of cleaning himself and helping to soap up his companion. He leaned in and whispered in Justin's ear, "Ready for another round?"

Justin was so startled, he didn't protest as he felt Brian seek and massage his hole. The soapy fingers were quickly replaced by the hardness of Brian's cock. _Perhaps there were advantages to sharing beyond saving water._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fuck!"

Brian looked up from tying his tie at Justin wrapped in one of his towels.

"What?"

Justin looked down at the towel around his waist then up at Brian. "I don't have a keypad on this floor – I'm going to have to go down to the third floor like this."

"So what?"

"So what?! You may be comfortable parading around the building in little or no clothing, but I assure you I'm not the one for public displays of nudity."

"Well, I wouldn't want your puritanical pride to be damaged – just grab something from the drawer. I'm sure a t-shirt and some boxer briefs would provide ample coverage. Just hurry up, I need to leave for work."

Justin muttered "thanks" as he quickly grabbed the items from Brian's bureau and pulled them on.

"Ready?" Brian looked stunning in fashionable grey.

Justin had to be sure his chin wasn't on the floor. "Uh, sure."

Brian ushered Justin out the door and into the hall. He secured the door, before crossing to the stairs. Justin followed after him. At the third floor landing, Brian waited while Justin opened his door with the keypad. Justin was about to slip in and close the door when he noticed Brian was still there.

"Uh, well, thank you for… for a nice… for a…"

"Oh for Christ's sake Justin, I'm not waiting for a thank you. There's no need bring out the country club etiquette to thank me for a couple of fucks. I need to get my briefcase. I left it here yesterday."

"Oh." Justin swallowed. _I guess I've been put in my place. It was just a fuck._

"For fuck's sake, don't pout!" _Christ, he didn't have time for fragile egos at eight in the morning._ "Just let me get my bag and I'll be out of your hair."

Brian crossed the living space to the magnificent and hot black and blue canvas to retrieve his brief case. Then, because it seemed like the thing to do, Brian returned to the door where Justin was still holding it open. Pulling the younger man into an embrace, Brian dipped Justin low before bestowing upon him an earthshattering kiss. 

In a mere matter of seconds, Justin was righted and returned to the door which he grabbed for support before his knees gave out.

Brian gave a jaunty salute and disappeared through the doorway.

"I am so fucked." Justin whispered in awe.

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Justin didn't see Brian again for a week. Not that it was a bad thing. It gave time for Justin to catch up on his sleep.

Brian didn't give his neighbor another thought. After all, Justin was just a fuck, right? _WTF? Since when did he remember tricks’ names? Of course, he'd never trick with someone in his building. So why was he calling Lindsay?_

"Hello?"

"Lindsay?"

"Brian? Is everything all right?"

"What? Of course, why would you ask?"

"Well, you are calling me… during the day… at work… Brian, you just don't call. You email or you have your assistant call me. Or sometimes Michael calls…"

"Yes, well, I had a work related question and I wanted your opinion."

"That's so sweet, you want me to help with something at Kinnetik." Lindsay almost purred in excitement.

"Huh? What? NO! I don't need your help with something here – I have an entire art department here… why would I…?" at Lindsay's sad little cry of insult Brian quickly moved on. _I am surrounded by fragile egos and fools!_ "Lindsay, I need your expertise on an art matter – I'm thinking about investing in some work by a local artist and I wanted your opinion. That's why I need your help… your expertise."

"Oh, well of course," Lindsay preened, insult forgotten. "I'd be more than happy to help – we have several very good local artist on exhibit here at the gallery… I must say I'm not sure I would classify them as your style, but all are good investments. If you'd like to set up a time to come down to the gallery, I'd be happy to walk you through some options." 

At the break in Lindsay's prattle, Brian was finally able to get to his point. "While I appreciate your generous offer to educate me on the local art scene, I actually am interested in a specific artist – Justin Taylor – do you know who he is? Can you tell me anything?" Brian left it hanging, let Lindsay think he was asking about Justin's art. Brian knew she'd jabber on about his paintings and eventually spill all she knew about Justin's personal life.

"Justin Taylor?! A very talented young man. But, how did you find out about Justin's work? He's not all that well known – well except in art circles, I guess. I've only seen a few of his paintings in person. Mostly at exhibits at PIFA."

"PIFA?" 

"Really, Brian? Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts?" Lindsay huffed an exasperated explanation.

"Lindsay, I know what PIFA is." Brian scrubbed his eyes. _Fools and fragile egos_ , he reminded himself. "I just didn't realize he was a student."

"Oh, he's not a student. He must have graduated three… four… maybe five years ago. He's been in a few group shows locally. He was part of an emerging artist showcase here at the gallery that Sydney – but that had to have been three years ago, maybe more. His works are very powerful, very moving. His real recognition has been in greater venues – New York, DC, Boston, Chicago. Of course, he has a real advantage in being able to work full time on his craft – a luxury few artists have, especially at this point in their career. His income is supplemented by the civil settlement he received."

"Settlement?"

"You probably don't remember – it's been nearly ten years. Justin was the student who was bashed at the St. James prom ten years ago. He was in a coma for nearly a month, and then there were months of physical therapy. There were doubts he's every paint again."

Brian remembered the bashing. Debbie had organized protests, lobbied to have the case prosecuted as a hate crime – though nothing had come of her efforts. "But clearly, he did."

"Yes. He received an anonymous gift of a computer with specialized CAD software and including stylus driven software for drawing. It played a huge role in his development as an artist. Before PIFA he'd done mostly portraits, still lifes and life drawing. After the bashing, it was like he discovered an entirely new side of his art. His art became abstract, sometimes dark, very emotional, gut-wrenching. By the end of his time at PIFA, his ability to do fine work like life studies was back, but it's his abstract art garnering the reviews and helping him make a name. His paintings go for low to mid five figures. Are you really interested in that kind of investment?"

_Fuck!_ And just like that Brian knew who Justin Taylor was. 

********************

_Ten years earlier._

_"Debbie, just what the fuck do you think I can do?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is you have more money than God and there's got to be a better purpose for it than you getting high and partying every night of the week. You should be able to take some of it and use it for good."_

_"Christ, Debbie, he has parents. He comes from a privileged background. It isn't like he's destitute!"_

_"His father's disowned him. His mother has a younger child at home to worry about. She hasn't worked outside the home since she had her children. She wants to leave the man, but she's limited in what she can do. Justin has a scholarship to PIFA, but if he doesn't get his motor skills working that's going to disappear."_

_"Fuck Debbie, I can't fix the world's problems."_

_"I know what people see when they look at you Brian Kinney. But they don't see the good beneath the arrogant, self-absorbed, party boy." Debbie grabbed him by the shoulders. "You'll figure it out, you'll do the right thing." She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek leaving a red mark._

_A few days later, Brian was in the Art Department at Ryder Advertising, watching one of the Assistant Art Directors fuck up another one of his campaigns when he saw the computer. The same day he had Cynthia order one – top of the line – box it up and send it to Debbie._

_"I don't fucking care how it gets to him. Just make sure no one knows where it came from." Brian warned Debbie._

_"You're a good man Brian Kinney."_

_"Yeah? Well don't let it get out. It would ruin my reputation._

********************

_Was it fate, or just some weird coincidence?_ Obviously, Mother Taylor had landed on her feet. She'd either bought or fought her way into her own agency. _A windfall of a divorce?_ Brian mused. He didn't want to ponder too hard. He'd already spent too much time deliberating over Justin Taylor. He just needed to write him off and get on with his life. Like he would with any other trick. An enjoyable encounter, but there were plenty more out there to be had.

_With as great an ass?_ His sub-conscience mocked him. Brian cursed.

"Brian? Brian?" Lindsay's voice interrupted Brian's thoughts.

"Sorry Linds, something here at work. Thanks for the insight into Taylor."

"…well, sure. We don't have any of his work on display. But I know Sydney had been contemplating asking him about a solo show. I'm not sure his agent would let him come slumming in Pittsburgh once he's been out in the larger markets." She'd spent a bit of time looking Justin up online while speaking with Brian. "He recently had a solo show in Chicago. And is making quite a name for himself. Do you want me to contact his agent? Perhaps arrange for a private viewing of his current work for sale?"

"No, not right now." Brian wanted to get off the phone and off the subject of Justin Taylor. "I'll swing by and pick up Gus tomorrow at the usual time."

Lindsay was thrown off by the abrupt change of subjects. "Uh, sure, that will be fine. Gus is always happy for boy's night."

"I have to go. Thanks for the info." Brian hung up, not waiting for a response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Justin shuffled from one foot to another. In his hands were Brian's freshly laundered T-shirt and boxer brief's he'd ended up borrowing the previous week. If Brian wasn't going to come to him, he'd just have to bite the bullet. Once he'd returned the clothes, he could close the Brian chapter and move on. Not that he'd been sitting at home pining away after his handsome neighbor. 

Justin knocked on the loft's door.

"I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!"

A small young boy with auburn hair and gold-green eyes answered the door. There was no mistaking the miniature version of Brian.

"You're not my mommies!" He accused. "Who are you?"

"Gus, what have I told you about answering the door?"

"Ask before opening."

"Yes, and…"

"Don't open the door to strangers."

"Correct. Now who is it?"

"It's a pretty boy."

Brian's eyebrows furrowed as he reached his son and saw Justin in the doorframe. "Why yes, it is a pretty boy," Brian purred causing Justin to flush with a combination of embarrassment and flattery.

"I, uh, brought you back your stuff." Justin thrust the underclothes into Brian's hands before turning to leave.

"Daddy? Who's the pretty boy?"

Brian smiled at Justin's retreating ass. "Why Gus, I think you're a pretty boy." Deliberately confusing the questions.

"Not me daddy! The pretty boy with the yellow hair who brought you underwear!"

"You have men bringing you underwear?" Lindsay asked, concerned.

Brian looked up. Melanie and Lindsay were now in the doorway.

"I thought we agreed, no T-R-I-C-K-S when Gus is over." Melanie accused.

"Why, good afternoon, ladies. I trust you had a pleasant day." Brian ignored the allegation.

"Who was Gus asking about?" Lindsay asked in a low tone – no accusation in her voice, merely curiosity.

"The pretty boy with the yellow hair. He gave daddy underwear!"

_Ah, the simplicity of children._ Brian expected an explanation would have to be forthcoming if he wanted any peace on the topic. "My neighbor. He borrowed some… things. You're aware of the issues I've been having with the first floor tenants." Lindsay and Melanie nodded their heads. "Well, the other night they pulled the fire alarm and some tenants ended up out on the street in less than expected. On top of which, locked out of their apartments in the middle of the night. I lent a couple things to the guy who's in the other apartment on this floor." Not entirely a lie, but not exactly the truth. But it seemed to satisfy the munchers and that was enough for the time being.

"Gus," Lindsay called. "Please collect your things, it's time to go."

Gus moved to the small play space near the dining and kitchen area to collect his things.

"Is this new?" Melanie had followed Gus. There was some very nice, but durable furniture, scaled to someone of Gus' size, including a desk and a table with chairs. A shelf running the length of the wall held a collection of books, toys and games. Gus was busy picking up items and replacing them on the shelf, before packing his small backpack.

"I set it up earlier this year. Gus is spending more time over here and he needs his own space and things."

Melanie nodded at the answer, satisfied, at least for the moment.

"All set?" Lindsay asked Gus when he returned to his parents.

"Yes."

"Then say goodbye to your daddy."

Gus turned to Brian who leaned down to embrace his son. "Goodbye Daddy! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Sonny Boy. I'll see you on Wednesday. How many days is that?"

"Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday!" Gus held up four fingers. "Four days!"

"That's right. I'll see you then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Brian placed the clean underwear in the bedroom bureau. His hand caressed the boxer briefs. He imagined running his hand over Justin's ass encased in the silky smooth cotton knit. He looked at the clock. Nine, not all that late. Before thinking too hard, Brian found himself knocking at Justin's third story door.

"Hello?" Justin opened the door a crack.

"Hey," Brian gave Justin an upward nod of his chin.

"Brian… uh… did you need something?"

"I just came to thank you for returning my underwear."

"Uh… uh… you're welcome?"

Brian snaked his hand between the door opening, widening the expanse, and pulling Justin into his arms. "I think we can do better than that."

"Better than wha…?"

Brian covered Justin's mouth with his own, silencing the question, and fulfilling the something he felt missing the past couple of days.

As had been the case previously, Brian's kiss had managed to push any voice of reason entirely out Justin's brain, leaving only room for reaction and pleasure.

"Condoms?"

"Huh?"

"Have you renewed your supply?"

"Wha… Not yet, why…?"

Brian ground out noise of displeasure, and proceeded to pull Justin out the door, up the stairs to the fourth floor landing, and across the threshold of the loft doorway which was still open.

Slamming the door shut, Brian all but dragged Justin into the bedroom.

"Clothes?" Brian barked out the question – demand? – as he rummaged through the bedside table.

Justin didn't question him, rather just automatically began pealing off his t-shirt and shorts. He didn't even have shoes on.

"Here." Justin reached out to take the small box Brian offered. "My present to you. If you run out, and can't seem to make it to the store, see me. Never, ever, be without condoms. You're a gay man. Do you know how many men are positive because they thought _just this one time can't hurt?_ How many girls get pregnant because some fool has convinced them one time won't matter?"

"I don't think I have to worry about getting pregnant", Justin responded dryly. The mood broken, he gathered his clothes and began to dress again.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, apparently not having sex. Thanks for the lecture on safe sex. I'll be sure to come to you if I have any condom emergencies."

Brian grabbed Justin by the upper arm and gave him a little shake. "Don't be so cavalier. I have two close friends who are positive. One from a time men didn't know any better, one from a lover he thought he could trust."

"It isn't a death sentence any longer."

"Tell me you aren't that stupid. You need to be vigilant – for fucks sake, when's the last time you were tested?"

"I don't know, last year maybe?"

Brian wanted to slam a fist into the glass separating the bedroom from the rest of the loft. "Fucking teenagers!"

"I'm not a teenager. And it's not like I'm overly active. Certainly not compared to your reputation. Perhaps I should be asking you when the last time you were tested."

"Perhaps you should. Every six months, like clockwork. Though my reputation precedes me, don't believe everything you hear. My glory days are behind me."

"Are you? Positive, I mean."

"No, but given my past there must be someone watching out for me." Brian sat on the bed.

Justin moved to sit next to him. "Kind of a mood killer."

"But important." Brian turned to look at Justin. He was fucking beautiful. "Look, we don't know each other well, but I don't wish anyone harm. From what I know of you, I like you… and I'd like you to be around for a long time."

"Thanks. I think I'll take my present," Justin gestured to the box of condoms, "and head home. You've given me something to think about… and an appointment to make. I think I want to be around for a long time as well."


End file.
